


Closing the Distance

by DisguisedasInnocent



Series: Innocent's Femslash February 2017 [7]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Long-Distance Relationship, Online Dating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-08
Updated: 2017-02-08
Packaged: 2018-09-22 19:46:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9622850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DisguisedasInnocent/pseuds/DisguisedasInnocent
Summary: Whenever Kara Zor-El feels overwhelmed all she needs to do is pick up her phone and message her girlfriend, Alex Danvers, but sometimes all she wants is to be able to fall into Alex's arms after a long day...





	

“Are you awake?” Kara typed the words out slowly, her thumbs careful to apply a minuscule and even amount of pressure on the fragile glass screen of her smartphone, before she slumped backwards against the railing of her apartment building’s roof. The young woman’s legs hung out over the edge of the building into the empty air of the night sky, but Kara didn’t fear the drop, instead, she itched for flight. 

“For you?” The response came in the form of an instant message and Kara’s phone buzzed in her hand as it received it. “Always, what’s wrong?”

“I’ve…” Kara typed out before pausing with a grimace. “I’ve just had a shitty day.” 

“Well,” the woman at the other end of the line replied, “do you want to tell me about it?”

“I sort of got promoted?” Kara offered as she tipped her head back to look up into the night sky. Her eyes looked passed the soft cloud layer above to peer through the inky blackness of space itself.

“That’s awesome… isn’t it Kara?” The woman asked tentatively. “Can I call you?”

“Please.” Kara typed out in response and half a second after her thumb pressed send her phone buzzed loudly in her palm. “Alex.” 

“Kara,” the woman at the other end of the phoneline breathed out her name, and the softness of the woman’s tone made Kara’s heart tremble in her chest. “Why are you so… bummed out?”

“My new boss kind of hates me Alex. Like, legitimately hates me, he told me that I have no right being there because Cat’s the one that gave me the promotion.” Kara confessed, her tone drenched in hurt and anger, and she squeezed her hand around the reinforced concrete rim of the roof until it turned to dust beneath her fingertips.

“Is he forgetting that Cat Grant was kind of a top place journalist before she founded CatCo?” Alex asked with a huff. “He sounds like a pain in the ass Kar.” 

“He is.” Kara groaned as she wiped her hand off on the bottom of her skirt. “I got home and all I wanted to do was curl up in your lap Alex…”

“I know Baby,” Alex whispered softly, “I wish… I wish I was there right now.” 

Kara itched to confess, to disclose her secret, to fly into Alex’s arms and let the older woman wrap herself around her to block out the rest of the world. But she didn’t. Because she wasn’t Superman. She was just Cat Grant’s former assistant and a newly minted CatCo reporter. “Do you… I wish…”

“This was going to be a surprise,” Alex cut off Kara’s babbling word softly, “but… I’ve got a transfer in the works.”

“A transfer?” Kara asked her voice breathless and hopeful. 

“A transfer.” Alex confirmed. “From Metropolis to National City.” 

“You’re coming here?” Kara’s lips twitched up into a soft smile. “Really?”

“Really.” Alex chuckled as she pictured the ridiculously bright smile that would have just spread across Kara’s face. “It’ll go through in about a month but I’ve already down the paperwork… now I’ve just got to find a place to live.” 

“Do you,” Kara bit the inside of her cheek, “do you want me to stay with me, while you look, I know… I know we’re not there yet, but…”

“I would love to stay with you while I look for a place.” Alex murmured. “I… I love you Kara.” 

“Alex,” Kara sighed happily, “I love you too. I can’t wait for you to be here.”

“Soon Baby,” Alex whispered, “soon.”


End file.
